Princess Zelda
'''Zelda, Princess of Hyrule', best known simply as Princess Zelda (Japanese: ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime) (Hylian: ) is a member of Hyrule's Royal Family and plays an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though she is the titular character, the player takes control of the protagonist, Link. Usually, Zelda is in some way kidnapped or imprisoned by Ganondorf. In some games she appears as one of the sages or as a prophet. To date, she has never been a playable character in the main series. Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that her name was inspired by Zelda Fitzgerald. It is also interesting to note that Zelda's name can be associated with delta, shaped triangularly like the Triforce. The Dhimotiki (modern Greek) word for δελτα (delta) is dhelda (pronounced IPA /ðel.da/), which is typically transliterated to katakana as zeruda. Attributes Similar to Link, Zelda has had multiple incarnations throughout the series. Generally close to Link in age, she is most often portrayed as a child, but she has been portrayed thrice as an adult, in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Appearance Zelda is portrayed as a young girl or beautiful young woman, usually with blonde hair, although in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, she is portrayed as more of a brunette. (Her hair is slightly darker yet in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, her appearance in which is otherwise based on that in Twilight Princess.) She often wears a royal gown of white or another pale color, usually bearing the Royal Family's crest, and jewelry such as ornate earrings. Abilities Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment—although this does not always aid her in avoiding capture. Most Zeldas are also gifted with innate psychic or magical powers, such as telepathy and precognition. At her most powerful, Zelda can cast spells and create or annul barriers and seals. Zelda's alter egos appear to have specialized abilities of their own. In Twilight Princess, she wields a sword, though it is unknown if she truly possessed any fencing skills; it is shown, later in the game, that she has skill with a bow. Incarnations of Zelda Zelda has appeared in nearly all Legend of Zelda games with varying degrees of significance. The only exception to date has been The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, where she is briefly referenced but does not make an actual appearance. It is generally believed that Zelda has been reincarnated throughout the series, just as Link has. The Legend of Zelda Zelda is kidnapped by Ganon in the first zelda game, who imprisons her in his lair on Death Mountain. Before she was kidnapped, she shattered the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and scattered them throughout Hyrule to hide them from Ganon and prevent him from gaining its power. She then sent her nursemaid Impa in search of a hero that could reassemble the triforce of wisdom and be courageous and powerful enough to defeat Ganon and rescue her. Zelda is not actually seen in this game until after Ganon is defeated. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The sequel to ''The Legend of Zelda plays on the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty. The Zelda in this game is not the one from the first game, but rather her (presumably) many-times-great-aunt. Long ago, the power of the Triforce had belonged to one man alone, a great King of Hyrule; however, before his death, he divided the artifact and concealed the part called the Triforce of Courage; the heir to the throne could inherit only the rest. Before his death, the King had imparted a secret to his daughter, Princess Zelda; it is generally presumed, though not confirmed, that this secret was the location of the Triforce of Courage. Whatever the secret was, the Princess refused to reveal it, even when her brother and one of his counselors, a magician, threatened her. In his anger, the magician put a powerful sleeping curse on the Princess, despite the objections of the new King. The exertions caused the magician himself to drop dead after casting the spell, so he could not be induced to undo it. Devastated, the grieving brother had his sister locked in a tower of the North Castle, and decreed that every female born into the royal family would be named Zelda, in memory of the tragedy. Link, the hero of the game, eventually reclaims the lost section of the Triforce and awakens this Zelda from her perpetual slumber. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''.]] Princess Zelda is one of the seven maidens descended from the sages who sealed Ganon away during the Imprisoning War. At the beginning of the game, she is imprisoned in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle by Agahnim, who plans on sacrificing her along with the other six maidens in order to break the seal between the Light and Dark World. This would free Agahnim's alter ego, Ganon, from the Dark World and allow him to wreak havoc on Hyrule. Zelda telepathically calls for help, contacting both Link's Uncle and Link in their house. Link rescues Zelda and takes her into the Sanctuary, where she remains, safe, for part of the game. After Link retrieves the Master Sword from the Lost Woods, Zelda is kidnapped by Agahnim's henchmen and sent to the Dark World in his final ritual, breaking the seal. She is not seen again until she is rescued by Link from Turtle Rock. Saving her and the other six maidens opens the entrance to Ganon's Tower, the final dungeon of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Zelda is the daughter of the King of Hyrule, and eventually the Seventh Sage and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. The true heir to the royal family, she is of the Hylian race with blonde hair and blue eyes. She begins the game as a young girl who is about 10-12 years old. She is blessed with psychic abilities. In a dream of symbolic importance, she senses Ganondorf's treachery and predicts Link's arrival before either occurs. When Link meets her for the first time in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, she sends him on a quest to collect the three Spiritual Stones and protect the Triforce from Ganondorf. When Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle, Zelda and her nurse maid, Impa, flee the castle on horseback. The princess throws the Ocarina of Time into the moat in front of the Hyrule Castle Town for Link to retrieve. When Link returns seven years later, he encounters Zelda, disguised as a young person of about Link's age. The young person claims to be Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah tribe. Thereafter, Sheik gives Link clues to the locations of the various temples and teaches him special songs enabling him to warp to specific points nearby the temples at will. After the final temple guardian is conquered, Zelda risks her life by revealing her identity and disclosing her position as the final Sage. She informs Link that both of them hold pieces of the Triforce and gives him the Light Arrows, but moments later is captured by Ganondorf and imprisoned in a pink crystal in his tower at the former site of Hyrule Castle. Following Ganondorf's defeat, she is freed and assists Link in his escape from the collapsing fortress. She also helps Link defeat Ganon by holding him in place with her magic while Link delivers the final blow. After Hyrule is saved, Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to the past, allowing him to regain his lost seven years. All other Zeldas are thought to be descended from this Zelda. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In a flashback, the young princess Zelda of Ocarina of Time is seen talking to Link before he leaves Hyrule. She gives him the Ocarina of Time, and re-teaches him the Song of Time, which becomes vital to the completion of the game. Zelda does not make any further appearances. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Impa tells Link she has been sent by Zelda to guard Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and escort them back to Hyrule. The plans go awry when the Oracles are kidnapped, and partway through the second game Zelda has a disturbing vision and comes to find Link. She is briefly captured, but Link rescues her. Once both games have been completed, Twinrova kidnaps her in a plan to revive Ganon. After Link defeats the mindless Ganon, Zelda gives him a kiss. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords In the beginning of the game, Zelda goes to the Sanctuary of the Four Sword with her friend Link, to check on the seal containing the Wind Mage, Vaati. The seal has weakened, however, and Vaati emerges and kidnaps Zelda in order to make her his bride. The four Links eventually saved Zelda and sealed Vaati away again. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In the beginning of the game, Link meets this girl named Tetra. After Link saves his sister from the Forsaken Fortress, Link meets Ganon and tries to fight him. When Link gets hit and cannot attack, Tetra comes and attacks Ganon. Ganon holds her by the neck and when he was about to attack her, the Triforce of Power glows on his hand. He seems to be excited by this, but before he could do anything, two Ritos fly in and grab Link and Tetra and fly out of there. After they wake up, they are just outside of Hyrule Castle. They go in and meet Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the king of Hyrule. The king gives Tetra the Triforce of Wisdom, and she takes on the form of princess Zelda. It turns out that Tetra is the true heir of the throne. The king tells Zelda to stay in the castle and to stay in hiding. At the end of the game, Ganon gets in the castle. While Link is fighting him, Zelda is attacking Ganon with light arrows. After he is beaten, and they get back on the Great Sea, they start traveling together, looking for a new land. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Worried about the seal on Vaati, Zelda goes with six other mystical maidens to check on the Sanctuary of the Four Sword, and Link accompanies her. But something goes horribly wrong, and a dark shadowy Link attacks them. Link is forced to draw the Four Sword to fight Shadow Link, and Vaati escapes. The girls are abducted, and the Links come to their rescue. Zelda helps them defeat Shadow Link, and after Vaati is dispatched, the five quickly flee the collapsing Tower of Winds. Finally, the Links face Ganon, who is behind all the mischief, and Zelda helps them deliver the final blow. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Princess Zelda is the daughter of King Daltus. She and Link are good friends, Link's grandfather being Hyrule's Master Smith. One day, Zelda gets Link to take her to the Picori Festival in Hyrule Town. During the ceremony following the festival's swordfighting tournament, she is turned into stone by the winner, Vaati. Vaati is an evil mage searching for a legendary Light Force, and knowing Zelda has mystical powers of her own, he wants to keep her out of the way. Later, discovering that her power ''is the Light Force, Vaati invades the castle and abducts the petrified princess, planning to sacrifice her and become a god. She also has an ancestor that helps Link during his quest, King Gustaf. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zelda was the young ruler of Hyrule until its invasion by Zant, the Twilight King, whom she surrendered to in order to prevent the deaths of her people. Subsequently, she is imprisoned inside a tower in Hyrule Castle, although she does not become a spirit under the influence of the Twilight King's magic unlike her people (possibly because she has the power of the gods - in her case, the Triforce of Wisdom). It is here that she meets Link, transformed by the Twilight's power. Later, she apparently gives up this power, and her physical form, to aid a dying Midna. She regains her body later only to be possessed by Ganondorf, but his influence is purged from her body by Midna with the help of the Fused Shadows. Ganondorf makes another attempt on Zelda's life soon after, but she is protected by the Light spirits of Hyrule, who grant her the Light Arrows to assist Link in part of his final battle. The last time she is seen in the game is when she and Link bid Midna goodbye at the Mirror of Twilight. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In the begining of the game, Link and Tetra are on her ship, looking for the Ghost Ship. When they finally come across it, Tetra jumps over it and a few seconds later, you hear her scream. Link tries to jump aboard, but he fails. Sometime after the first dungeon and again when he has rescued the Spirit of Power, the Spirit of Wisdom and the Spirit of Courage, Link comes across the Ghost Ship again. When Link finds Tetra inside the Ghost Ship, she has been turned to stone. After Link beats Bellum in the ending, Tetra becomes herself again, and Bellum, once again, takes Tetra and hides on the Ghost ship. After Link fights him once more, Tetra is saved and they get back on Tetra's ship. Zelda's alter egos Sheik Sheik is Princess Zelda's alter ego in Ocarina of Time where Zelda passes herself off as a Sheikah. With voice muffled and face concealed, wearing a form-fitting blue suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, the character is essentially unrecognizable. [http://www.zelda.com/universe/pedia/s.jsp The Legend of Zelda database - letter S] Zelda.com. URL Accessed April 30, 2006. Sheik plays a lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik uses the Triforce of Wisdom to transform back into Zelda. It is assumed that she uses her magical skills to change her skin tone, hair length, eye color, her vocal cords, as well as her physique and apparel. It has also been argued that Sheik's build may be simply concealed armor Zelda wears over her torso; however, this would restrict Sheik's flexibility and agility significantly, and so this argument is considered void. The game is mum about the true nature and origin of Zelda's transformation/disguise. As to Sheik's sex, a cut scene towards the end of Ocarina of Time reveals that Sheik was Zelda in disguise all along. Sheik was a female who passed herself off as a male, which perhaps raises issues of gender identity in the Zelda series, something unusual (though not unheard of) for a Nintendo title. One of the Gossip Stones located nearby Hyrule Castle describes her royal highness as a tomboy. Also, according to the trophies and the instruction booklet for Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sheik is a female. It is also interesting to note that Sheik's poses and general body form in Super Smash Bros. Melee are much more feminine than in Ocarina of Time. In the Ocarina of Time manga, author Himekawa Akira depicted Zelda requesting her true identity be sealed. Impa transforms her into a male for her protection, then teaches him the way of the Sheikah. Thus, Sheik's gender is a controversial topic amongst fans of the franchise, and it is a popular device in the Legend of Zelda fan-fiction to constitute both characters as separate entities. As evinced by her tendency to disappear using Deku Nuts, as well as her overall motif in Super Smash Bros,. Melee; Sheik's movements and design are very ninja-like. This guise of Zelda has proven to be very popular amongst the series' fans, and many highly anticipate any kind of new appearance by Zelda's ninja-like form in future installments of the series. Sheik returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with a new appearance, based on concept designs originally created for Twilight Princess that did not make the final cut. This version of Sheik now carries a small blade at her waist and her hair is much longer in the back. It is tied back in a similar style to her Zelda form. Unlike her Zelda form, her hair is still golden blonde instead of of the dark blonde/brown she has in Twilight Princess. Tetra .]] Tetra is Zelda's alter ego from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, an accomplished sailor and pirate captain. Orphaned at a young age, she commands a lot of respect among her pirate crew for her leadership skills and ability to cope as well as a big heart beneath her gruff exterior; though, Tetra can be impatient at times, as well as mischievous. Eventually discovering her secret identity as Princess Zelda, she guards the Triforce of Wisdom, part of which was given to her by her deceased mother. Clearly a competent archer, Zelda assists Link during the final battle by slowing Ganondorf's movements with Light Arrows. She is skilled with a catapult (or so she assures Link), and it is reasonable to assume that she knows how to use the bombs she has her pirate crew steal at one point. As a member of the Royal Family, she can use the Pirate's Charm to communicate with the holder and keep an eye on his doings within a certain range. Curiously, she is much more tan as Tetra than when she assumes Zelda's form. At the end of The Wind Waker, she resumes her identity as Tetra and sets sail with Link in search of the land that will become the new Hyrule. This leads into the events of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Relationships with other characters Link A popular theory among some fans is that of a romantic relationship between some of the Link and Zelda characters in the series. Although not yet definitely confirmed in the video game titles of the franchise, the belief is based on hints given in the games, interviews with the game creators, the animated series and comics/manga. |400px]] One hint of a romance between the two is given at the end of ''The Adventure of Link, when the awakened princess apparently kisses Link under the falling curtain. Some cut scenes in Ocarina of Time featuring Link and Zelda together have been interpreted as signs of an attraction. For example, when Link follows Zelda out of Ganondorf's crumbling castle prior to the final battle, several hearts that recover the player's life energy will be left by Zelda. Moreover, in the final scene, Link and Zelda are floating in the sky together and seem to be sharing a romantic moment. In addition, if the Oracle games are played as sequels to each other, the ultimate ending sequence shows Zelda lightly kissing Link on the cheek with hearts floating above the pair's heads with Link swooning and Zelda looking away while blushing. Finally, in "Phantom Hourglass", soon after Tetra is revived, she and Link almost touch hands, until Bellum takes her away again. One argument against such a romance is the possibility that the different Links have blood ties. The multiple Link characters may be descendants of the same bloodline, though this has not been proven. The different Zeldas are probably of a common lineage, unless Hyrule has had more than one royal family. Although the Zeldas are most likely related, the Links may just be incarnations of the original Link. In fact, in The Wind Waker, the storyline specifically points out that the Link of that game is not related in any way to the "Hero of Time" from Ocarina of Time, hinting that the same may be true for other Links. This interpretation leaves room for a possible romance. The game creators also seem to imply there is a romance between the characters. Here is one question and answer from an interview with Eiji Aonuma, the director of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: :Interviewer: We have received several emails in which our readers ask: Will Zelda and Link ever be involved (romantically)? laughs I'm sorry, but we had to ask. :Eiji Aonuma: laughs Good question. Well, as you already know, we are now dealing with a teenage Link, and as you know, teenagers are very emotional beings, so there are definitely possibilities of seeing Link showing his feelings towards the princess. But honestly, we don't know what the future holds. A question from an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, conducted by Famimaga 64: :Interviewer: Does Link have a girlfriend? :Miyamoto: If it was Princess Zelda, it would be great. However, this time Navi fairy is jealous of Zelda. So within the story, Navi feels something for Link. Impa In several games, Zelda has a nursemaid named Impa, a faithful servant who is largely responsible for raising her and cultivating her abilities. In The Legend of Zelda, Impa is her most trusted servant, the one whom she entrusts with the task of finding a hero to defeat Ganon. In The Adventure of Link, it is Impa who brings Link to the North Castle and recounts the story of the ancient curse on the sleeping Zelda. The Impa from Ocarina of Time is a survivor of the mysterious Sheikah race. She protects and cares for Zelda, teaching Zelda and Link the ancestral melody known informally as Zelda's Lullaby, and fleeing the castle with Zelda when Ganondorf threatens the princess in an attempt to obtain the Ocarina of Time. Impa then teaches Zelda the ways of the Sheikah, allowing her to hide in plain sight for seven years, awaiting Link's return. Impa rounds out the band of sages in her role as the Sage of Shadow, guarding the Shadow Temple. Impa in the Oracle series is an agent operating in Zelda's interest, sent to the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna to bring the oracles to safety in Hyrule. Family Not much is known about Zelda's family; they are rarely mentioned or seen in-game. The king and the prince who were related to the cursed Zelda in The Adventure of Link ''are never even named, their actions merely provide an explanation for her fate and the Triforce's condition. The return of the king to Hyrule Castle is seen briefly in the ''A Link to the Past end sequence. The next time we hear of a royal relative is young Zelda's mention of her father in Ocarina of Time, but this is brief and he makes no appearance. In The Wind Waker, Zelda's relations consist of a deceased mother who previously led her band of pirates, and an ancient ancestor who often takes the form of a talking boat. The first significant relationship shown is with Daltus, father of Zelda in The Minish Cap. When Zelda is turned to stone, he is desperate to find a way to save her. The quest to do so also requires Link to communicate with the spirit of another royal ancestor, Gustaf. Zelda in other media Although information is only considered series canon if it comes from the games or instruction booklets (where there is conflict, the games themselves are the accepted source), or occasionally other Nintendo materials, there are a number of other officially licensed Zelda stories. Many of these explore the relationship with Link in greater depth than the actual games. The Legend of Zelda TV series A set of Zelda cartoons aired on Fridays from 1989-1990 as a part of DiC's The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. The series loosely followed the NES Zelda games, mixing settings and characters from those games with original creations. Zelda is depicted as a warrior princess who wears more comfortable and practical garb than the Zelda from the games. In addition to running the kingdom part-time for her father, King Harkinian, she often accompanies Link on his adventures and is quite skilled in archery. The series exemplifies a romantic relationship between the two protagonists. Link is always begging Zelda for a kiss; however, even when she agrees to indulge him, it never occurs. They are interrupted by monsters, or Spryte, or any number of unfortunate circumstances. It is directly revealed that Zelda loves Link in one episode, and there is no doubt of their romantic relationship in this series. In the TV show, she is wearing a purple sweater, a light blue shirt, pink pants and brown thigh-high boots. Thirteen of these cartoons were produced before the cancellation of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Princess Zelda was voiced by Cynthia Preston in the cartoon. A slightly altered version of this Zelda appeared in assorted episodes of Captain N: The Game Master. The Legend of Zelda comic books by Valiant Featuring characters and settings from the TV series, this fleetingly entertaining comic only ran for four issues. Although Zelda's feelings for Link are made quite clear, there is another element at play here: her duty to the Triforce, which must come before her own needs and desires. When Link is corrupted by the Triforce of Power in one story, this Zelda briefly possesses his Triforce of Courage, which will not reside with one who uses Power without Wisdom. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Graphic Novel Created as a serial comic for Nintendo Power magazine by acclaimed manga author Shotaro Ishinomori, and later collected in graphic novel form, this tells an alternate version of the events from A Link to the Past. Zelda calls to Link and he must rescue her, first from Agahnim, and then from imprisonment at Turtle Rock in the Dark World. She is also instrumental in storming Ganon's floating castle and destroying him. Link and Zelda develop a strong connection, but the relationship is ultimately portrayed as tragic. At the end of the story, Zelda has become queen, and Link is head of the Royal Guard and the Knights of Hyrule. This success is bittersweet, as their duties keep them apart, even though they were once so close, sharing an adventure and even coming together in dreams. Stories from several Zelda games have also been converted to manga format in Japan. These official publications greatly expand parts of each game's backstory. Appearances in other games Zelda is present in a few games outside of the Legend of Zelda series. While varying in their regard within the gaming community, none of these games contributes anything to the series which would be considered Legend of Zelda canon. CD-i games Zelda was featured in three games made by a third party for the Phillips CD-i system. In Link: The Faces of Evil she was kidnapped by Ganon again and had to be rescued. In Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993) and Zelda's Adventure (1994) Princess Zelda was the main protagonist, as in both games the plot involves Link's kidnapping. The games are generally criticized by fans, although they are noteworthy as the first time Zelda has been a playable character in any game. Super Smash Bros. series The adult Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the 2001 sequel to Super Smash Bros.) a fighting game featuring many of Nintendo's mascots. She was first shown in the guise of Sheik, it was later revealed that Sheik was one of two forms. Zelda is one of the most varied characters in the entire game because she is actually two characters in one, each with her own unique moves, attacks, and fighting style. At any time during play, she can change form to take advantage of her full range of abilities. This innovative gameplay mechanic made her one of the most anticipated characters during the game's pre-release hype. Initially, the player assumes control as Zelda, although it is possible to start a round as Sheik instead by holding down the A button following selection of a stage until the round begins. Zelda is somewhat slow but is rather graceful and agile, and if they connect, her special attacks are extremely powerful, powered up by magic if the sparkles and flashes of light are any indication. Her aerial movements and dodging skill, as well as her attacks' high priority and strong impact, make her an ideal counter-defensive character. She is very much built for defensive attacking, but her moves leave her very open if timed incorrectly, and if attacked, her gracefulness can work against her. She has a light frame and is easily sent flying. Her B-button attacks are along the lines of setups as well. Din's Fire is a long range setup attack allowing the player can control a guided fire "mine," which explodes upon release. Nayru's Love is a crystal shield which not only reflects projectiles, but damages nearby enemies and pushes them away. Farore's Wind is Zelda's third jump, a teleport move which can be directed and has enormous range, but leaves her somewhat vulnerable. If Zelda invokes the teleport while physically touching an enemy character, that character will take damage, but this is very hard to pull off in practice. Fans may remember her three magic attacks as the same ones Link acquired in Ocarina of Time, albeit with quite different applications. As Sheik, the character is completely different. Sheik is not only extremely fast, but also easy to control. Her close range attacks are possibly the fastest and most easily chainable of any character. Her martial arts training allows fluid and swift ninja-like attacks. Sheik is at her best when using her speed and her high momentum attacks for an evasion-based "hit-and-run" offense. Her needle throwing attack is extremely flexible, and can be used to start combos or keep the enemy at bay. Her chain whip, while situational, is an excellent way to sabotage an opponent's strategy by interrupting their movements. Her Deku Nut-concealed vanish move is shorter than Farore's Wind but leaves Sheik much less open to attack, and is easier to use as an attack as well. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Zelda and Sheik are voiced by Jun Mizusawa. Zelda is also playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, It also includes her Sheik guise. As Zelda, her design was slightly more subdued than in Super Smash Bros. Melee, since she is based off of her appearance in Twilight Princess. As Sheik, game director Masahiro Sakurai states that her updated character design is based on a potential design made in the early drafting stages of "Twilight Princess." Ironically, the Nintendo 64 and Gamecube-era Zelda games changed the color of their Zelda's hair to blonde, and, as Sheik first appeared in "Ocarina of Time," her bangs are blond(e) also. The "Twilight Princess" version (or more specifically the early drafts) of Zelda has reverted to a brunette, which is what is used in "SSBB," while Sheik's updated look is mainly in costume only. Interestingly enough, the brunette Zelda 'changes' into blond(e) Sheik. As Nintendo established via Sheik's trophy in SSBM that the Sheik disguise was a magical costume change, presumably the magic could explain the hair color as well. The changes to Zelda's move set in this game were mostly balancing issues. Essentially, they powered up Zelda, making her moves more powerful and easier to execute, while making Sheik's attacks weaker but faster. This can be seen in Din's Fire, which is substantially more powerful, and in several of her Smash Attacks, which literally "stop time" for a moment and send the opposing character flying off the screen. She retains her massively powerful 'Lightening Kick' from melee. Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash in the game are the Light Arrows. It was mentioned that the makers of SSBB were originally going to create Toon Zelda/Toon Sheik as well but the idea was scrapped. Minor cameos *''World of Warcraft'' – A gnome NPC named Linken makes an appearance in the MMORPG World of Warcraft. He is dressed similarly to Link and gives players quests that, once completed, give the player "Linken's Boomerang" and "Linken's Sword of Mastery". The player also receives a photograph of Linken standing with a female gnome who looks remarkably similar to Princess Zelda. Gallery Image:Princess Zelda (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of Zelda from A Link to the Past Image:Adult Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time).png|Artwork of adult Zelda from Ocarina of Time Image:Zelda4Swords.jpg|Artwork of Zelda from Four Swords Image:Princess Zelda Wind Waker.png|Artwork of Zelda from The Wind Waker Trivia *American actor Robin Williams named his daughter Zelda because his son is a devoted fan of the video game series. *Bass Player Jeph Howard of Utah Rock band The Used named his dog Zelda because he is a fan of the video games. *In The Matrix: Reloaded and The Matrix: Revolutions movies, a character named Link is the new pilot of the Nebuchadnezzar. His wife in Zion is named "Zee," indicating a possible inside joke that Link has finally married Zelda. *While Zelda can be associated with three, for the three sides of the delta (see intro paragraph), Tetra can be associated with four, because it is a Greek numerical prefix meaning that number. es:Princesa Zelda Zelda, Princess Category:Princesses Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl fighters